Display screens are continually evolving to be brighter. Modern display screens use a backlight to provide roughly uniform illumination for the entire screen. There is generally a light-valve between the backlight and the viewer, which can attenuate the roughly uniform illumination on a pixel-by-pixel basis for each of three colors. These backlit screens have gained acceptance in the marketplace over a wide range of sizes, from small cellular telephone screens to large television displays.
Many of these backlit displays have one or more films that can tailor the perceived brightness as a function of viewing angle. Development of these films is ongoing, with a need for films that can enhance the perceived brightness of the backlight at viewing angles near normal incidence.